


The Avengers Mermaid AU

by AvengersShip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Freeshipping, Gen, M/M, One-Shots, Ongoing AU story, Other, Tony-centric, angst tony, mermaid au, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the Avengers are Mermaid/Merman.  <br/>And other shit. <br/>Suggestions are taken to take this adventure somewhere 'magical'. LOKI DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort-of a story, but it won't go anywhere, really. Sorry ;w;  
> But, hear me out:  
> I CAN take suggestions from you guys.  
> If you have an interesting suggestion for the Avengers in all their fish-glory, I will take that and try to turn it into a prompt, or chapter, whatever.
> 
> Please know this is a SFW account, so no suggesting one or the other banging someone, because I will ignore it. 
> 
> Try to make your suggestions interesting!

Tony Stark lived a free life. 

It wasn’t always that way, but he can’t complain because he wanted it this way. 

Just not without his mother. 

His parents’ death were taken by sharks infesting the waters when they migrated to warmer climates. He was 21 when it happened, and was left in the gigantic ocean to take care of himself.

Traveling close to shore felt safer at times, but Tony did leave the safety of the shores to catch his food or do his business at the bottom of the ocean. But Tony did it to not let his fears swallow him and take away his love for the ocean and the many things it has for him.

But the land where humans walk fascinates him also. Not completely, because they trash his world. But their weird tools are intriguing. Understanding human language is almost simple, but the names they come up with for their stuff makes no sense!

Tony loved that. He wanted to understand them and how they work their things, so maybe he can try it under the surface, to use for himself, and maybe be like them a little.

It’s been nine years, days flying by over Tony’s head as he rested in the wreckage of what used to be a ship. 

It belonged to the humans, obviously, but the fish and other creatures inhabit the place like it’s a second home to them. The young merman found it a satisfying place to sleep for tonight.

But noise of an unknown woke him from sleep. “The fuck…”

He froze when a dark shape darts across the opening of the ship’s cracked half. Something big…. A shark!?

Tony held still and waited for a moment to see if it did it again, but saw nothing as the moon’s light cast a shimmering light over the horizon in front of him and inside the ship itself. Little holes caught his red scales and caused them to shimmer into a golden light reflecting off the little ones above. 

He flinched when the dark mass covered those tiny holes one second, then let them fall on his scales once more. 

It can’t know he’s here. But what if it smells him? Whatever it is, it probably knows he’s here! It hasn’t left the ship yet.

Tony covers his mouth, fear bubbling. 

It appears in front of the ship again. 

But this time, it stops in the middle of the crack and seems to be looking on inside the ship. Looking at Tony.

Oh god… 

Tony jolts up from his sleeping spot and swam hard towards another open area small enough for him to squeeze through. He didn’t let the wood scrap off a few scales stop him as he rushed out towards the shore where he knows he’ll be safe if he can make these few yards away.

He won’t look back. He’ll keep swimming! Just like his mother always told him. He won’t stop, he won’t slow down, he won’t die in vain!  
He’ll fight if he has to, even if it kills him. And he’ll go down trying.

He can see the bottom of the ocean rise to ground level as he gets closer to shore. Yes! Almost there!  
Once there, the beast won’t follow. Not if they risk getting stuck on land and making their burial.

Not Tony. Merfolks can maneuver their bodies backwards, forwards, side-to-side, even pull themselves on land if they wanted. But of course they mustn’t stay on land for long periods of time if they want to dry out. 

But this is only temporary.

And Tony won’t mind staying on land to avoid this thing’s grasp.

He got to a point where he was half-dragging his tail out of the water and practically out of the water to be on the sand. But water is still able to reach him and tickle his tail as he dropped himself on the sand with a huff.

He can look back now that he’s safe, but hesitates for a while. Then, he looks.

Nothing’s there.

“Oh sweet cuttlefish.” Tony breathed out and sprawled out his arms and tail to let the relief sink in. 

He never got a good look at the big black mass, but he didn’t want to think about it now. He’s exhausted himself from swimming so hard and pulling his whole weight out of the water. He deserves a rest.  
Seeing no one outside this late night and checking to see if he’s not going to be spotted easily out in the open, Tony made a mental note to return back into the ocean before sunrise to avoid human excitement.

He made as much a bed in the sand as he possibly could, to get comfortable, and rests in it, bringing his tail up to use as a pillow and let the moon’s ray bath him to adorn his scales that night.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The ‘big black mass’ poked it’s head through the surface, staring at the young merman on the sandbank.

“He swam fast, right Nat?” 

“Yeah. Fast to match me, but not really.”

“Of course.”

The mass sinks back under and faced the redhead mermaid he spoke to. 

“He thought we were sharks….”

“Understandable. He’s by himself, got no one to trust.”

“We should invite to our pod.”

“Whoa, Steve. Sort of quick to make the decision, aren’t we?”

“He’s alone, Nat. No Merfolk shouldn’t endure that.”

“We never asked him if he likes to be on his own.”

“It sounds awful.”

“But it can happen. Don’t worry, we’ll stay around this area and see how he’ll react to seeing us. The sun will shed light so he’ll know it’s us this time.”

Steve nodded. Natasha knew best, and he’s glad to have her as a friend. This young merman swam faster than he thought as he tried to follow after him. Steve didn’t go full chase, he didn’t want to spook him, but he faltered after seeing how quickly the merman pulled himself out of the ocean and the fear in his eyes when he did look back. Steve hid behind the rocks, shadowing himself to avoid getting caught.

But his tail.

Through the small gaps of the ship’s wreckage, Steve saw the golden colors of his tail and… and its beautiful! He never came across a merfolk with wondrous, vivid scales. 

“Wow.” Steve will want to meet this mysterious merman real soon.


	2. Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shouldn't have beached himself.... so it's only natural he gets saved. And persisted into staying for a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two.  
> Not proud of it, but I'm giving as much myself as I can.  
> Enjoy!

Tony opens his eyes to the light of day as the sun rose to take position in the sky. 

He groaned, bringing his thin tailfin up over his face to block it out, but did no good since it fazed right through. Why does the sun have to be up so early?

Then, he snapped both eyes open.

“Motherfucker! I need to-Ah!” He flinched when his scales creased at the bend of his tail. 

Because the sun is out and the heat is starting to pick up in temporary, Tony has exposed himself to it’s rays long enough for them to start drying up. 

He cursed himself for sleeping in, again! His inability to wake at the crack of dawn brought him to his demise!

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!” He cursed over and over again. 

Dragging his weight as painfully as the sand took his scales and burned underneath him shouldn’t be that hard. Except, there’s no tide to come splash him where it usually reached him last night, and it’s all down by the edge of the ocean.

Tony cried out and fell back down on the slightly damp sand. “No…,” He whined, “This is not how I wanted it to go.”

He almost wanted to give up, when a splash got his attention and lift his head up to see who did it. Or what.

The sparkling richness of the ocean was still without the moon to pull it around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything is still.

Tony stared out and didn’t want to take his eyes away from what he had hear, but looking at the water only made his skin scream. The sun’s not helping either.

But he caught sight of something when it made another splash that broke the water’s surface. A silvery tail. Similar to his own.

“Hello!” He called.

A head poked out of the water moments after, and Tony sighed in relief.

“Hey, could you help a fella’ out? Kinda stuck, sizzling in the sun,” He joked lightly. It’s not a very funny situation to put yourself in and believe anybody will take it like a pat on the back. 

The look on the man’s face says a lot of disapproval, replying to the joke, but Tony ignored it and waved him over.

“C’mere! Yeah, that’s it! No-no, stay where you are, that’s close enough. I just need you to give a hard splash so I’ll absorb enough water to move back into the ocean.” Tony explained with a lopsided grin.

The mystery merman gave the thumbs up and went to work, positioning himself to help Tony out. 

As he got into position to ready a splash, Tony couldn’t help but admire this new merman he’s not seen before. Masculine chest with great abs, arms bulging with muscles, pale as the moon but with some tan, blonde-ish hair combed back when he made it to, and light sapphire eyes matching the ocean’s clear color in such a nice day. Maybe Tony is getting too far ahead of himself with his fantasy, but this dude kills with looks!

He didn’t prepare for the onslaught that came at him when the handsome blonde sent a massive wave of water smacking him back into reality and yelping when he got pushed back a few inches on shore, sputtering and coughing as his gills relished the taste of familiar salt.

“Sorry! Oh god, I’m so sorry!“ He cried out, “I don’t know my own strength sometimes, I didn’t calculate the distance between you and the shore, but I thought it best to give my all so it would reach you and…,” He sagged, “I’m very sorry.”

“Oh no, it’s all good, hotshot!” Tony laughed, “This is what I get for not waking up before the sun. Thanks a ton!” He managed crawling by into the ocean and stretched his whole body, flicking his tail back and forth to get the tingling feeling out for being out of the water so long.

“Thank you again!” Tony beamed, circling the other merman. “Y’know, I do feel left to wonder how a beautiful blonde such as yourself could be by yourself in a big ocean like this.” Tony gazed at the light silvery blue tail of said merman and whistled. “Fancy I found myself in the presence of a hot merfolk, like yourself, and get saved! Like, I’m some damsel in distress. I mean, I’m not, really, that was just me not thinking and, er-” He paused in his circling. “Sorry, I’m babbling.”

“Oh no, it’s fine.” The blue eyed merman smiled friendly. “Um, my name is Steve.”

“Tony.” They shake hands and linger for a moment before Tony swam back a few feet. “So, Steve, where’s your pod?” 

“I was gonna ask you the same question, Tony.” Steve said.

“I don’t have one.” 

Tony didn’t miss the flash in Steve’s eyes when he said it so calmly or in a manner so blunt. If Tony wanted to be out with it, this is it. And this felt right, to him, at least.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ve been on my own for nine years. Going on ten.”

“You’re very brave. Not just emotionally. I used to be alone.”

“Oh really?”

“I’m serious.” Steve voiced in a low, serious tone. “My best friend, Bucky, used to travel with me, but it was just us. We faced the world like we were a great duo ready to take on the worst. He always took care of me when I used to get sick or injured most of our years we’ve lived together. We went just about everywhere together, like brothers, like family.”

Tony can hear the sadness in Steve’s voice come gradually towards the end of the sentence and wanted to comfort him. But kept his distance for he didn’t know Steve all that well, even if they exchanged names and Steve looked like a nice guy.

He never neglected his mom’s lessons about strangers putting up a front when they try to lure you in with telltale stories to let your guard down. But for the most part, Steve sounded sincere about his story and didn’t advance on Tony like his mother warned him about.

“But… I lost him.” 

“Lost him?”

“To humans.” Steve said bitterly. His face is set stone and eyes unreadable. A frown so deep, it made his face look old and tired, ready to kill over. “Humans took my only family.”

Tony opened his mouth, but closed it for a moment. He too lost his family a long time ago, but not to humans like Steve lost his family. He didn’t understand humans when they turn against his kind. He can’t relate to it.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to subject you to my sob story.” Steve chuckled, but had no humor to it. “Now I have new friends. A new family. And they’re pretty great!”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Tony forced a smile. 

He wanted to feel happy for Steve, but he didn’t have a family. He’s still technically alone. 

He mentally grumbled to himself and Steve picked up on since he swam a bit closer. 

“Natasha might be intrigued by you, she’s not usually one to care about others unless they impress her.

“I must be amazing to impress her then.” Tony flashed a shit-eating grin and started swimming circles around Steve again. 

“Yes, very amazing.” Steve rolled his eyes. “But you’ll like her. So…?”

“Ehh, not too high on this meet-and-greet, Stevie. You’re hot and all, but we just met…” Tony trailed, rubbing his neck, “… and, well, I’m not really staying.”

“You’re not?”

“Nope. I’m a resident. I just wanted a place to rest.” Tony fully moves away. “But it was nice meeting you, Steve. I bet your friends are amazing people. You can give my regards to them.”

“Wait!” Steve follows Tony as they swam ahead through a fleeing group of fish. “Maybe you don’t want to meet all of them, but, Natasha wants to meet you. Please, can you wait for a second-”

“You could have waited.”

Tony and Steve stop their swimming and turned around to a younger looking mermaid with fair red hair and serious face that would turn any man down and put them in a dark place of hell. 

Yes, she is scary, Steve knew from the very beginning, but after becoming great friends with Natasha, her looks have no effect on him. But she can cause a shiver through his spin if she were angry.

But Tony didn’t fair well.

His tail twitched, side fins flaring nervously, and not so subtly moving to hide behind Steve to block her roaming eyes on him. 

“You wanted to rush out of the area without letting me see you.” Natasha said smoothly. “I don’t know what to think. II do like meeting new people. Maybe we wrong.”

“About what?” Tony asked.

“About you.” Tony stared at Natasha with the most baffled face she’d ever seen. Almost when Steve didn’t know he was being hit on by other females of passing colonies by their home. “We never expected you to leave so soon, not that we’re against it.”

“I’m passing through.” 

“Of course. But you might want to stay for just one more day. You must be hungry, right?”

Tony won’t deny he didn’t get a bite for almost a day and a half. He forgets to eat during his mindless traveling, but often times can go days without eating. His appetite sets back during that tragic day, when he lost his mom and dad. Hunger didn’t bother him for a week. He regained it again, but it was on and off when nightmares started happening. He used to eat constantly and had quite the appetite, to his father’s disapproval, but it’s not the same as before. These days, his nutritional state is far below the average merman should be around. But he’s not all skin and bones.

“A little.” He lied. And his stomach did the talking. Fucking traitor.

Natasha didn’t comment on it, thankfully, and smiled softly. “We can catch some fish for you, since you’re our guest. You’re okay with that, Steve?”

“Absolutely!” Steve said far too quickly. He blushed and Tony kind of liked it like that. He’s got that cute charm to himself too.

“Well, you’ve convinced me. Don’t ruin this opportunity, you could just lose someone as special as me.” Tony smirked, swimming next to Natasha.

“Hilarious.” Nat said, but still kept her smile light and open. Steve snorts and raced off over the small sandy hill, followed by the two merfolks. 

“You’ll like it here.” Nat mentioned. “I can tell you’ll be family once you meet us all, and see you belong.”

Tony shook his head, but didn’t speak against her. His decisions never were good and he’s certain this will end in disaster. 

His father did call him a failure in life after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a suggestion to what you wish to happen next!  
> Suggestions are for this AU, don't leave a comment asking about something else that has nothing to do with this.  
> But don't worry, suggestions for the Avengers will be open, but DO NOT POST YOUR COMMENTS ON HERE OR ANY OTHER OF MY WORK!  
> Go to my profile for updated information to know what/where to suggest a one-shot, or whatever you call a short story prompt.


	3. The Little Merman and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony let his adventurous streak get himself caught. By the devil himself~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out of the top of my head. It's a bit difficult to write underwater prompts. ^^;

“Mmh!!” Tony never did expect anything from within the seabeds to get him. 

 

Everything seemed tranquil and still when he swam out to excerise his fins and get away from Steve’s nagging after staying up patrolling their pods’ territory from sharks.

He needs something to do, he can’t stay still for no longer than ten seconds. Nobody stupid enough to allow him the freedom of relaxation could possibly understand Tony Stark’s desire to move about and have trouble come to him. He usually doesn’t mean to bring it. 

 

Tony thought moving away a few distances from his territory would be a little decent change to explore the rest of the area since they’re the only merfolk around to have great expanse of ocean to themselves. Besides the sharks.

 

Assholes….

 

But apparently, someone else harboured the ocean too. And they had him real good and tight in their grasp. 

 

“You don’t seem to be the type to take to rules, am I right?” Said the smooth, rumbling voice against Tony’s ear. 

 

“Mmh mmhmmh.” A bit terrified, but keeping it formal, Tony answered behind the-tentacle?- and pulled at it. 

This must be a new type of species. He’s never seen it before. Really, he cannot see what he’s not seen if this thing won’t grant him the decency to view what he could be.

The room to move was granted and Tony turned to the source of the voice and tentacles that belonged to a man. 

A slender, but masculine dude with midnight hair and green eyes glaring, huffed and bubbles rose to the surface. 

“You do not belong out here, for good reason being this is part of my territory. And quantity of sharks have roamed here for me to feed on.”

The guy is agitated, and Tony could care if he would get his tentacle off his mouth to voice his opinion! 

He glared right back in equal agitation and said man raised a brow amusement, before removing the appendage to make its place around Tony’s waist. 

Two of the tentacles held his tail captive like it was effortless to hold him with just two, and Tony couldn’t be more hotheaded about it if let out. “I didn’t know you lived around here. Personally, it wouldn’t matter until you caught me,” Tony flinched and blushed, “so I’d like to know your business around these parts, Mr…” 

“It’s Loki. And my business has already been said. To feed and be left alone in peace.”

“I didn’t mean to disturb your peace, an honest mistake.” 

“A mistake you must pay…” 

“Whoa, whoa, give me a break! I didn’t come out here to cause any trouble for you!”

“And yet, you did.” 

Tony struggled, and dug his claws in the smooth black tentacle around his waist. Hands grab his wrists and pull them at arms length, and Loki is hovering over him to appear larger, working out the fear in his prey. 

“Loki!” 

The Octo froze and Tony cried in mental joy of the one who disrupted what could’ve been his death. 

A large man, larger than Steve in length and muscle mass, swam around to peak over Loki’s shoulder in effortless movement, electric blue eyes firm set on stopping this. 

“Dear brother, can’t you see I am in the middle of something?” Loki said. 

Tony growled. “Big guy, please tell me you got a leash for this lunatic!?” 

“No, but I do have father to help with this situation if Loki wishes to continue.”

Loki immediately released Tony and Tony drew back and came to side next to Thor, close but not too close to keep Loki at bay if he came at him again.

“You’ve been warned not to bother the merfolk, brother.” Thor spoke. 

“He came into my hunting grounds. I have the right to converse with him to be clear and not blocked out.” 

“Then you could have said so than molest me with those things!” Tony shouts out, only to meep and dodge a tentacle striking out to reach him. 

“See! He’s trying to do it again!” 

“Oh, don’t accuse me of such assault. Stay out of my territory if you wish not to end up in my clutches.” 

“Will do, Squidward.” 

Loki graced himself out of sight behind a coral reef and only his tentacles remained in sight before disappearing. 

Tony watched on and shivered at the thought of the touch that still lingered on his body, rubbing his arm and whipping his tail. 

He turned to Thor and smiled, “Thanks for your help, Goldilocks. Any longer with that guy and I’d be one less merman in my pod.” 

Thor smirked and shook his head at Tony. “Don’t let my brother’s words fool you, my friend. He just loves to harass those who come to pass.”

“But, he was going-”

“Loki’s diet doesn’t consist of merfolk.” Thor informed. He returned the friendly smile as he straightens himself. “He plays tricks on many underwater inhabitants, sometimes humans, to get food off their roaring contraptions. But, please, do not come back here if you cannot stand his mischief. In fact, do not ever come back here at all.” 

Tony made to speak, but Thor already took off in strong thrusts of his baby blue tail, a wave knocking against the genuis’s chest by the power. 

When Thor left, Tony did so too, back to his pod and to Steve’s worried face. He didn’t talk about his encounter with Loki or Thor, and got a scolding from the him, and Natasha as well, letting them believe he was fooling around while they worried over his disappearance. 

The encounter isn’t forgotten by Tony, and isn’t pleasant too, but his curiosity betrayed him and so did the appearance of someone new. Someone different. 

And as a week went by with little activity and minor patrolling, his curiosity bubbled and turned into a constant itch. He can make the excuse of being bored, because he always is and can get away with it sometimes. Living with his pod still didn’t let him lose his ability wander or go exploring, he wanted to know more about Loki. Or bother the heck out of him watch him snap. 

Thor did say he didn’t have a taste for Merfolk. But Thor did tell him to stay away. Tony never listens to authority, so why not?

“Loki is right. I am the type not to take to rules. He likes me already!” Tony chuckled to himself and made his way over the hills, off to see the mischievous creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and suggestion! It'll be much appreciated!


End file.
